


Tell Me When You're Sober

by ambrosiaplease



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Dialing, Drunk Texting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/ambrosiaplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun thought texting Kyungsoo at 2AM was a good idea. Was it really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me When You're Sober

**Author's Note:**

> A lazy-written drabble for Ai.  
> Sorry for the failed attempt of drunk-texting ;A; [unbeta]

It’s already two in the morning. Baekhyun is still not letting Jongdae go back to their dorm alone. They decided to drink some soju at their favorite ChiMaek tent behind Seoul Olympic Stadium right after their concert. Jongdae had no idea that his friend wanted to get drunk.  
  
“Seriously Baek, we need to go. We still need to sleep for crying out loud. I’m sure they're waiting for us.” Jongdae whines but to no avail, Baekhyun is too drunk to care. His drunk friend closes his eyes and bumps his head on the table creating a loud thud. Good thing, they are the only people inside the place and the old lady is too busy to care what's happening to them.  
  
“Fine, go ahead. Go home without me. I’ll just stay here for a while.” Baekhyun said in a low voice like he's drowning in his own misery, his head is still on the table. Jongdae also have no idea why Baekhyun is acting like this. He tried to ask the latter but his question was being ignored. He only thought that it was just a quick drink to have some safe and sound sleep. Being a good friend here, Jongdae had no choice but to stay for a while and wait for Baekhyun to loosen up. After Baekhyun’s eleventh bottle of Soju, and melodramatic version of Zayn Malik's dRuNk song, Jongdae decided to pay because they really need to go home and their manager is on his way to fetch them. He leaves his drunk friend and approaches the old lady to settle their bill for Baekhyun’s few bottles and buckets of sweet and spicy chicken. Jongdae made a mental note to charge Baekhyun for all of these because he's quite broke.  
  
Baekhyun decided to bring out his smartphone. He saw a few texts from his manager and Junmyeon asking where the hell are they and if they have any plans to go back. He’s expecting to see Kyungsoo’s text on his phone but there’s none, so he ignored all of them and didn’t even bother to reply. Being drunk makes him a little bit braver and more confident. What he did was he went to his conversation thread with Kyungsoo and sent him several messages that he doesn’t want Kyungsoo to read if he's sober. Baekhyun will most likely, blame the 11 bottles of Soju tomorrow and Jongdae for not stopping him from being stupid.

  
  
**ksoo r u there????**  
  
**y r u not replying?**  
  
**u didnt even ask wer am I and y im not stil ther u rude but cute dude**  


Baekhyun is starting to feel sad because he still doesn’t receive a single reply from Kyungsoo and a bit disappointed at himself for hoping that the latter will care about his true feelings. Since he’s under the power of drunkenness, Baekhyun rings Kyungsoo’s number but the other line is not answering his call. He decided to just continue sending him messages because why the hell not? He's _sojusly_ brave.  


**KSOO CHAN KSOO SENPAIIIIIIIII**  
  
**Wat if I tell u I like u so msuch asnd it fckibngv hursts bcs I cnt tell u strai ght 2 UR sqshy face??**  
  
**wo ai ni**  
  
**te amo**  
  
**dai suki desu**  
  
**ichilibiditchc fck the spelling its germeny yanno**  
  
**mahal kata**  
  
**aku cints padsmui**  
  
**kyuungsoo pls**  
  
**I love you**

 

  
Jongdae thanked the old lady after paying her and walks back to their table. Their manager will be there anytime soon. He checks his phone after remembering those several vibrations he felt coming from his phone in his pocket. After seeing the messages, he can't help not to laugh. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Jongdae sees his friend's head still slumped on the table. After a couple of minutes, his phone rings. He smirks before answering his phone.  
  
"Ooooh, Kyungsoo, wassup? why are you still awake?" Jongdae said in a teasing tone but the other line just gave him a sleepy groan.  
  
"Once you get here, can you put Baekhyun here in my room? Chanyeol went to their house-" Kyungsoo was cut abruptly by Jongdae who is in the mood for teasing the younger. He thinks that this can serve as payback time because he should be sleeping right now but an emotionally stressed man in his 20s decided to become a lovesick man and include him in his _not-so-deep-all-you-need-to-do-is-man-up_ problems. He can imagine Baekhyun's face tomorrow when he's no longer in the influence of alcohol.  
  
"You want him to confess in front of your face and not through text and when he's all sober, yes?" Kyungsoo didn't answer right away but Jongdae was right about that.  
  
"Wait, how did you know?" Jongdae chuckles after hearing Kyungsoo's question. He thinks that just like Baekhyun, Kyungsoo didn't notice something earlier.  
  
"Maybe if Baekhyun didn't send the messages to our three-way group conversation I wouldn't know you guys have a thing for each other. But I guess, I'm too special for the both of you and just want me as the witness of your love story." Jongdae explained the reason he knew. (Although there were times he felt being a third whenever Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were together.)  
  
"How can Baekhyun become so drunk and stupid?" Kyungsoo murmurs on the other line. He can't help not get embarrassed and annoyed at the same time but the damage has been done. Jongdae laughed in return to tease the hell out of Kyungsoo.  
  
"Fine, fine. Seunghyun hyung is here. I can already see the van outside. I'll hung up now. I need to lift your man who is literally drunk in love. See you in a bit!" Jongdae ended the call with a smirk on his face.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo heard a soft knock outside their room. He doesn't feel like sleeping after Baekhyun sent him those drunk texts a while ago. His roommate, Jongin sleeps like a log on the other bed so it's okay for Baekhyun to sleep beside him. He stands up, puts on his pajamas and walks to the door. Kyungsoo let a panting Jongdae (who is having a hard time trying to lift and link Baekhyun's body on his shoulder) enters his room. He assists the elder and puts the other arm of Baekhyun on his shoulder so that they can put the drunk man on his bed.

"Thanks Jongdae. Let me handle him this time." Kyungsoo said meekly after they threw Baekhyun on his bed. He'll wipe his face with a cold cloth later.

"You better! Make sure he will shove it to your face that he likes you without being drunk, please. I'm so done here." Jongdae whispers then pats Kyungsoo's shoulder before leaving.

He wiped Baekhyun's face and changed his clothes to a more comfortable one, his very own white cotton tee. Baekhyun is settled and sleeping soundly on his bed, Kyungsoo, one the other hand, removes his pajamas and dives beside his snoring ~~special~~ friend. Baekhyun makes a puppy sound as he clings to Kyungsoo unconsciously like its the most natural thing his body could do. Kyungsoo let him and cuddles the former in return. They will deal and sort out all their unsaid feelings tomorrow. Kyungsoo just wants to sleep too for crying out loud.


End file.
